Users may access applications. Users may be required to authenticate their identity before accessing the applications. For example, users may authenticate their identity using a password, biometric data, one time codes, and/or any other suitable mechanism. Some applications may require higher security measures than other applications. Users may be required to provide additional and/or more secure identifying information to access applications that require higher security measures.